The First Of Me
by NMERequiem
Summary: Brian Kinney. Successful, sex god, no attachments. But what happens when a mistake comes along. A daughter from a drunken one night stand in college. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Summery:** Brian Kinney. Successful, sex god, no attachments. But what happens when a mistake comes along. A daughter from a drunken one night stand in college.

**Author's note:** I do not own any character that is mentioned in this fanfic and has appeared in the TV series. This is also based on the USA version. Not UK version.

* * *

Chapter 1

"_Mum?" No answer. Jordan shrugged her shoulders and dumped her bag on the side like usual. The British weather had changed dramatically over the period of an hour as Jordan Patricia Park walked home from school. Normally her mum would have been in the kitchen cooking their evening meal. But today she wasn't. Jordan shrugged it off, thinking her mum had popped out to the shop for that special ingredient she had forgotten to get the previous Saturday shopping. As Jordan shuffled down the laminated wooden flooring of the corridor, she heard the living room TV blaring. _

"_Mum..." If Jordan had had anything in her hand, she would have dropped it at the sight that greeted her in the living room._

xxx

Maureen Phillips held the young girl close as they sat outside the lawyer's office. Maureen was a plump woman of 50, her hair grey and straight, but was never seen without make-up or smart office wear. Caroline Park and her daughter Jordan had always said how she never looked or acted her age and most thought her 40. Maureen was the Park's next door neighbor and had been the first that Jordan had run to when she found her mother dead on the living room floor. And she was all the young girl had left in the world.

"It will be alright love. Whoever your mother has chosen, I am sure they will be glad to look after you" As the grey haired woman finished her sentence, a young thin woman exited her office and took a seat next to Jordan.

"Now Jordan, my colleagues and I have read through the will and it clearly states that your mother wanted your birth father to look after you in case of death." Jordan looked at the blonde woman perplexed.

"But I don't know him. My mum never talked about him at all. I don't even know if he is alive." She gripped Maureen's hand tight and began to shake with nerves.

"It seems your mother knew who he was. But she wants you too find him yourself"

xxx

"Oh very mature Brian" Michael sneered as he, Brian, Emmett and Ted sat in Woody's. Brian grinned and sipped at his beer. Just minutes earlier Brian had made a joke about Michael's current love life, or lack of it. It had been over 2 months since Michael and David had broken up, with hardly a word said between each other.

"Aw Mikey! Come on. You know I didn't mean it" Brian flashed a trade mark grin as Emmett and Ted chuckled between themselves.

"Well boys, I must be off" Brian necked back the rest of the alcoholic beverage left in the bottle and slipped on his Hugo Boss jacket.

"What! This early? We haven't even been to Babylon yet!" Michael exclaimed as Ted nearly choked on his whiskey. It had been days since they had had time to meet up and go out. Though Brian had always found time to make a quick trip to Babylon and pick up a new trick.

"I have a meeting so fucking early tomorrow. God's punishing me some how. I know it" He chuckled and kissed each of his friends on the cheek.

"I'll meet up with you pussies later." Slipping on his sunglasses her headed out of the bar and onto Liberty Avenue. It was crawling with Drag Queens, twinks and other ungodly beings as the night went on. But little did Brian know that on this crisp January evening, his life would change for good.

xxx

Jordan Patricia Parks. Her mother had always said she had reminded her of a fallen angel. Flowing, dark, brown hair with a pale angelic face. Her icy blue eyes were something that had taken every person's breath away on her first minutes on earth. And now here she was. Pittsburgh. It was nothing like London. Looking at the paper in her hand, she got into the waiting taxi. This was the first step.

After a 30 minute drive, Jordan arrived in a pleasant neighbor hood. Children laughed and played on the streets. The taxi stopped outside a tall red-bricked house. Paying the cab driver, she got out her luggage and walked up the steps. Ringing the bell, Jordan began to bite her nails as footsteps were heard coming towards the door.

"Mel, could you answer that? Gus just threw up again." Lindsay called to her lover as she wiped up the next load of vomit Gus had unloaded onto his front. Melanie opened the door with a pleasant but confused smile.

"May we help you?" Jordan looked up wide eyed and then back down at the paper in her hand

"I...I'm looking for ... for Melanie Marcus" Melanie smiled running her hand through her dark hair.

"I'm Melanie, now how can I help?" Jordan fidgeted pulling down her jumper sleeves nervously as she looked at her

"I'm Caroline Parks daughter."

* * *

Riiight. This is my first Queer As Folk Story.

New Pen Name, New Genre I think.

Anyway, please review though I don't write souly for them.

And if there are any mistakes in there I apologize in advance


	2. Chapter 2

**Summery:** Brian Kinney. Successful, sex god, no attachments. But what happens when a mistake comes along. A daughter from a drunken one night stand in college.

**Author's note:** I do not own any character that is mentioned in this fanfic and has appeared in the TV series. This is also based on the USA version. Not UK version

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Lindsay and Melanie sat on the sofa, Gus fast asleep in his cot. Every so often the baby boy would gurgle making Jordan smile, even at this nervous time.

"I'm sorry to hear about your mom Jordan. She was such good friends with us back in college. She was such good friends with everyone." Lindsay passed Jordan a cup of coffee as Jordan nodded. She knew all about her mother's college days. Britain in the 80's wasn't as fun as people had portrait it to be with Maggie Thatcher Leading the country into a new Conservative Britain. So Caroline Parks moved to America. Pittsburgh had a scene which appealed to her. The Gay scene. A well known bi-sexual in younger years, Caroline partied and became friends with amazing people. She left College and had gotten a job at a well known Banking firm in the city. But that was before she had gotten pregnant with a one night stand in 1990. The she left. Completely. Back to the UK. She never talked to Jordan about her father. Just about some of the friends she had made. But nothing of that one night. Not even photos shown to her of her group.

"In her Will, she asked... for me to live with my father and find him myself. It said that you would know where to find him" Shakily she took out the messy piece of paper. "Brian Kinney"

xxx

_Beep Beep. Beep Beep. Beep Beep. _

"What!" Brian Kinney's early morning meeting hard finished hours ago. He had come straight back home after for a good rest. It was nearly noon now. Groggily he picked up his cell phone to hear the pleasant sound of Lindsay on the other line

"Ah, my dearest Wendy, why do you call your Peter at this time of morning? ... Do I have to? I was hoping for a workout!" Groaning he got up naked and walked into the bathroom.

"Fine fine! I'll be there as soon as I can" Stepping into the shower, he let the temperate water run all over him. What could it be this time? Gus bumped his head? She finally found Melanie's dick? Brian chuckled to himself as he soaped himself clean. The night before had left his mark. Drying off, he slipped on his Levi's and black tank top along with his leather jacket. Lindsay had said it was important. And who was he to turn down a free lunch as well.

xxx

"But what if..." Jordan protested at Melanie as she walked into the kitchen carrying the tray full of empty coffee cups.

"Sh. No more what ifs! Ok sweetie?" Jordan pouted and nodded walking back into the living room. There was a screech of tyres outside and Jordan's eyes shot open.

"He's here" Lindsay sighed placing a hand on Jordan's shoulder comforting her. "Don't worry. Everything will go fine."

xxx

"She is WHAT!" Brian stood in the doorway staring at the brown haired beauty in front of him. Melanie had taken it upon herself to introduce him as soon as he stepped foot in the door. She had said it was like taking off a plaster. Quick, but still it wasn't painless.

"Your daughter, Brian. Seems you were a ladies man in college after all" Melanie smirked and pushed past him into the kitchen.

"Lindsay, could you help me please." Lindsay kissed Brian's cheek and followed, winking at Jordan. Awkward silence followed. Jordan sat twiddling her thumbs as Brian stared at her, making her all the more nervous.

"How... I mean... shit" Placing his head in his hands, he took a deep breath in "I'm sorry about your mother. Truly I am sorry. But there is _no _way I have yet another child" He looked at her with annoyance. Jordan gazed at him for a moment before averting her gaze down to the floor, fiddling with her thumbs. Lindsay had explained that Gus was Brian's as well. Jordan couldn't blame him for his reaction, finding out you have a teen daughter. But as she thought about it more, listening to his annoyed tone, his sharp words aimed at her she clenched her fists and looked up to the man she had discovered was her father.

"You think I want _you _as a father? You think I _asked _for my mother to drop down dead and send me off to live with you! I hate this as much as you! So shut the fuck up taking this out on me like it's my fault you knocked my mum up you... you FAGGOT!" she screamed the last word running out of the room onto the porch, leaving a very stunned Brian on the couch and a disturbed Gus wailing in his cot from being awoken.

Lindsay and Melanie ran into the living room hearing the shouting erupting from the frail girl's lips.

"Well done Brian" Melanie sneered at the man, as she walked out to find Jordan. Lindsay cradled Gus against her breast as she took a seat next to the stunned man.

"No mistaking who she got that temper off." She raised a brow to him hearing Gus gurgle happily and fall back to a gentle slumber.

"You must have had some clue as to why Caroline left? You were one of the last people to see her!" She sighed, walking back over to the young boy's cot and placing him down so softly.

"I didn't realise... Hell. I can't even remember that night that well"

xxx

"_And I said Fuck 'em! Fuck fuck fuck fuck!" Caroline had collapsed into a fit of giggles onto Brian's newly brought Italian sofa. He had just started out in the Advertising business and already had an amazing loft to live in. Caroline was impressed as always. A young Brian Kinney staggered over with a bottle of unopened whiskey. He flopped next to her giggling just as much as she was. _

"_Why oh why Mr Brian Kinney are you g-a-a-a-y" Brian gave an exaggerated sigh and thought. Once he had the answer in mind he leaned over close, whispering in the young Brits ear. _

"_Because pussy aint my thing. But..." His hand slowly travelled up her milky white thigh, making the young woman tremble. _

"_I think your drunk Mr Kinney" With a chuckle, his hot breath prickling against her neck, he licked his lips nodding._

"_I think you're right" He whispered before resting his lips upon her neck, making the young Caroline whimper loudly_


End file.
